Parking lot are often congested. Parking lots may be poorly designed and/or other vehicles may park inappropriately to cause a vehicle to be blocked into a parking space. In such situations, the block vehicle cannot exit the parking space until the blocking vehicle moves. Traditionally, the owner of the blocked vehicle can only detect that their vehicle is blocked when, upon returning to the vehicle, seeing that inappropriately parked vehicle. Often, because the driver of the blocking vehicle may be away from the vehicle by the time the condition is discovered, the owner of the blocked vehicle cannot take any corrective action.